This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. PWS is a congenital, progressive vascular malformation of the dermis. The pulsed dye laser can coagulate selectively PWS by inducing microthrombus formation within the targeted blood vessels. However, most patients requires multiple treatment and only a small proportion of patients obtain 100% fading of their PWS. The objective of the proposed research is the development of Optical Doppler Tomography (ODT) for application in the clinical management of patients with PWS by providing a semi-quantitative evaluation of the efficiency of pulsed laser therapy. The information provided by ODT on the depth, size, and density of the vasculatures will be used to select optimal pulse duration and light dosage of laser exposure for PWS therapy.